Marotos x Pimentas: Um Confronto Clássico!
by aniinha black
Summary: [TRAILER ON!] Um vez me disseram que amar doia. sabe o que eu fiz? Dei risada do cara. Hoje eu afirmo: se encontrar o bastardo um dia desses, juro que acabo com a raça dele. [James Potter bêbado]


"**Uma história"**

_---FICAREMOS RICOS!_

_---Com o que, os bolinhos que venderemos na rua?_

"**Com loucos personagens."**

_---Não, não, eu acho que não entendi. Você quis dizer "arame de enzima"?_

_---ESAME DE URINA, SUA LAMBISGUELA!_

"**E loucas situações."**

_---Meu Deus do céu, de quem por merlim é o pé que está dentro do meu nariz?_

_---Do Sirius._

_---Oh droga, eu preciso de férias._

"**Além de tudo, também tem aquela baboseira que quase ninguém leva a sério, sabe."**

_---Alguém pode por favor, PARAR DE EXPLODIR BOSTA POR AI?!_

"**O tal do romance."**

_---E isso quer dizer que você me ama?_

_---Eu não sei, seu idiota._

"**Provavelmente, eles não ficaram juntos antes graças a certos problemas como..."**

_---DROGA, QUEM SAIU COM ELE?_

_---VOCE!_

_---Oh._

Um rato cagão.

_Peter Petgrew? O cara mais fofo e maravilhoso que eu já vi na vida, é serio mesmo. O cabelo bem loiro caído no rosto, o corpo meio malhadinho pra quem é um nômade e não faz nada que preste e os olhos bem azuis ajudam a reputação dele. E bem, além de ele andar com os Marotos, é o Tom __Fletcher._

Um lobisomem deficiente.

_Remus Lupin? Simplesmente o cara mais gato, gostoso e charmoso que eu já vi na minha vida toda. É sério, agora é sério mesmo. Aquele rostinho de eu sou santo dele não engana ninguém, todos sabemos o seu verdadeiro lado maroto. Só porque ele tem olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos loiros compridos? E só porque ele é interpretado aqui por Dougie Poyter? Haha, me engana que eu gosto._

Um cachorro muito cachorro.

_Tá certo, agora sem brincadeira, ELE É MESMO o cara mais sexy e gostoso de todo o mundo. Fala sério, quem não gosta de homens com olhos cinza e expressivos, pele clara, cabelos negros e compridinhos caindo no rosto e um corpo de tirar o fôlego? É o melhor tipo de homem. Ou raça de homem. Sei lá. Aliás, esse Tom Sturridge, que interpreta ele, é muitíssimo gato._

Um veado muito macho.

_Vocês estão esperando que eu fale "ESSE SIM É O MAIS GATO", mas eu ainda prefiro o Sirius. Mas tudo bem, relevem. Porque James Potter não fica muito atrás de Sirius Black. Deus do céu, o que é esse cabelo arrepiado na parte de trás e bagunçado na parte... Toda? E esses olhos castanhos-verdes-cinzas únicos e penetrantes? E essa barriga tanquinho super hiper jeta ponga desejada? Oh la lá, é demais pra mim, esse Josh Hartnett. Digo, James Potter._

Um maloqueiro educado.

_Eu sei que o que eu vou falar agora vai ser muito muito muito feio, mas como dizem, Jesus Salva. O QUE É ESSE JEREMY SUMPTER? Digo, Harry Evans. HARRY EVANS? Ruivo meio aloirado, olhos verdes, pele bronzeada, cabelos bagunçados... O típico surfista maloqueiro, porém muito puro e querido._

Um jumento invisível.

_Mesmo que ele nem apareça tanto assim na história, ele tem lá sua gostosura de alto grau. Ai, Frank 'Pierre' Longbonttom, o que eu não faria com você só pra mim? Coisas muito feias, só pra variar o texto. Mas tudo bem, releva._

Uma ruiva piradona.

_Lily é a típica garota popular dos colégios de alto padrão social/dinheiral (?). Bonita, com cabelos ruivos, lisos e longos, olhos verdes e grandes e um belo corpo de artilheira. __Sempre gritando, rindo, chorando, pulando, cantando, tocando, estudando, jogando, atrapalhando, idiotanndo (?), e espalhando sua irritável alegria de viver pelas ruas de __Notre__Damre__. Digo, Londres._

Uma morena de bundosidade vermelha.

_Essa sim, é A popular de colégios ingleses. Rica, engraçada, bonita, gostosa, desejada e, como todo bom inglês, irônica. Seus longos cabelos negros fazem um belíssimo contraste cm seus inigualáveis olhos prateados, junto com um sorriso matador e um corpo trabalhado. Tudo o que um garoto quer, não é mesmo? Pois papai do céu juntou tudo isso em uma mulher, Angelina Johnson._

Uma veela desajeitada.

_É só falar a palavra loira que o homem abre o olho, não é? Pois Minerva Belossom é a prova viva disso.Lisos e longos cabelos loiríssimos, quase pratas, até a cintura, junto com olhos verde claros e um rosto angelical. Seu sorriso e encantador e sua personalidade um pouco... Fora do comum. Mas nada que um homem considere "indigno de namoradas gostosas"._

Uma patricinha violenta.

_Marlene McKinnon? Bom, loira, cabelos perfeitamente ondulados com uma franja lateral perfeitamente lisa, pele bronzeada (artificialmente ou naturalmente? Sei lá, pergunta pra papai do céu), olhos de um azul perturbadoramente sexy, roupas das marcas mais caras de todo o mundo, unhas vermelhas e enormes. A perfeita menina de quinze anos, se não fosse pela sua personalidade estabanada e descontroladamente... Doida._

Uma baixinha nada estressada.

_Cabelos pretos e cyurtinhos, até depois do ombro. Uma franjinha perfeita e lisa cobrindo um pouco seus olhos bondosamente castanhos esverdeados e seu pequeno corpo perfeito chamava atenção de todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts. E pode-se até dizer que Alice é controlada e... Sã. É isso ai, é a vida né. Viva la Ben. (EU NÃO DISSE ISSO.)_

Gritos...

_DOWN LAMBISGUELA!_

De...

_TCHAU, VOU COMER MINGAL!_

Guerra...

_É JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!_

Idiotamente...

_FUEL!_

Inesquecíveis. 

_NÃO FERRA, MANO!_

**Frases que eles nunca cansariam de dizer.**

_---Esse eu pegava, sem nenhuma dúvida._

**Talvez porque fossem bobas como eles.**

_---Não se ele tivesse me visto antes de ver você, o que teria o impedido de ver você na realidade, porque ele perderia muito tempo olhando pra mim. Viu?_

**Ou talvez porque fosse a prova viva de que eles se amavam.**

_---Ah, você sabe que eu te amo, Angelina._

**Mas são muito tímidos para dizer.**

_---Não começa, Lily._

**Na cara.**

_---O que eu posso fazer se é verdade? Você é a melhor amiga pra sempre e sempre, tia!_

**Quer dizer, no rosto.**

_---Ah, tá certo vai. Eu também te amo._

**Quer dizer, na face.**

_---Tá certo, eu tenho que desligar, sua sapata, te vejo amanhã.Beijos se mata._

**Uma história, como eu bem disse.**

_---GOOBER GOOBER GOOOOOOOBBER YEAAAAAAAAH!_

**Pode te fazer rir, te fazer chorar, te fazer revirar os olhos. Eu não sei.**

_---Ai, mano, com certeza, aquela jujuba devia ganhar um Oscar. COM CERTEZA._

**Mas é praticamente a ****minha**** história.**

_Isso foi a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi._

_O que?_

_Gay._

_O que?_

**Com músicas que tenham a ver com o momento...**

_---This heart, it beats, betas for only you...---ela cantava me olhando nos olhos._

**...ou não.**

_---NÓIS TRUPICA MAIS NUM CAIU, PODI BOTÁ FÉ QUE DESSI JEITU VAI!_

**Uma história narrada por eles mesmo, de um jeito especial.**

**É com muito carinho que vos apresento, direto do falido e 'merdíaco' Floreios & Borrões...**

_**Marotos x Pimentas: Um confronto Clássico!**_

A primeira parte da trilogia está para começar. 

_---Quem foi o... __**LILY EVANS E ANGELINA JOHNSON**_


End file.
